shattered beads
by XxRyoukoXx
Summary: when a new girl at school, Ryouko stumbles into the lives of the zodiacs, she finds an ugly bond she shares with Kyo. I suck at summaries so this one isn't very good. T for language. OCXKyo
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own fruits basket**

Sorry about the short chapters! I'm writing as fast as I can! I'm gonna try to put up a chapter every day!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Did you hear about the new girl?"

"Have you seen her face?"

"She's so weird!"

Whispers spread like a plague all around the school. The fact was, there was a new girl, and no on liked her at all.

"Oh my." The secretary said as she glimpsed the face of the student standing before her.

"My schedule please." The girl murmured.

Silently, the secretary handed the girl her new schedule, careful not to stare too much. The girl grabbed it and left the office swiftly, not wanting any more eyes than necessary to bore into her.

She stumbled into her homeroom to a chorus of gasps and squeals. Her new teacher eyed her and nodded towards an empty seat in between a guy with bright orange hair, and one with silver hair and purple eyes.

She slumped into her seat, afraid the two guys sitting next to her would laugh or gasp, or something to indicate they didn't like her. But to her surprise, they said nothing. The one with silver hair gave her a smile, which in every school she had ever gone to, had never happened. She had never made one friend, only enemies and people who mocked her appearance.

The guy with orange hair gave her a sideways look but nothing else. Class went on, and much to her discomfort, every five seconds, someone would turn in their chair to look at her until her red eye sent shivers down their spine, and they would quickly turn away.

This girl that collected so much attention really was, something to whisper about. Her jet black hair fell down to her thighs, and became red at the tips. One one side of her bangs, they were down to her shoulder, and half covered the main thing that caused her to be stared at. The other half fell just short of her dark eyebrows. She had a delicate jaw the lead to a full mouth. She was very beautiful, other than one thing that had destroyed her entire life, a long scar, that ran from her eyebrow to just past the apple of her cheeks. It cut down her forever-closed eyelid, half covered by her bangs. Her other eye was in perfect condition, it's red color sent shivers down just about everyone's spine.

She had hoped every time that she transferred to a new school, that _this _would be the school that accepted her. _This _would be the school where she would make a friend. But every time, she had been wrong.

After class, she took the least crowded hallway to her next class, eyes downcast, trying not to notice the stares and whispers.

She was trying so hard, that she didn't look where she was going and ran into someone. It knocked her down, causing her to drop all her notebooks.

"Dammit." She cursed, looking up, prepared to lash out with her sharp tongue.

She was stopped short when she realized it was the orange haired guy from homeroom.

"Oh, Hi." She muttered, gathering her books. The guy dropped to one knee and helped her.

"Here." He said, handing her a dropped pencil bag. She noticed that he was wearing beads on his wrist. Her eye widened and she looked up at his eyes. Red, like hers. _No way _she thought, _could he be like me…? _

"Your… bracelet..." she stammered. "My necklace.. they're… the same."

Orange-head look at her neck. Sure enough, the girl he had bumped into was wearing a necklace exactly like his bracelet.

"Weird." He muttered as they both stood up, eager to get off of the topic. "Oh! I forgot, my name is Kyo."

"I'm Ryouko."

"Umm, can I walk you to class?" Kyo asked.

_That's a first _thought Ryouko. "Sure, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It turned out that the silver haired guy and Kyo were in Ryouko's next class, so she had no objection to being walked there. When they arrived, Ryouko noticed Kyo tense up as the silver haired guy came into view.

Sitting down, she found herself between Kyo and the silver haired guy again. She was so wrapped up in thinking about the bracelet on Kyo's wrist; she almost didn't notice Kyo staring daggers at the guy on the other side of her.

When the all the students left for lunch, Ryouko found herself forced to eat alone, as no one would come within 10 feet of her. Sighing, Ryouko sat down under a tree, grateful for the shade on the hot day. She gazed out to all the other students, happily eating their lunch and chatting with their friends.

Sighing again, she opened her lunch box as three girls walked up to her. One with shoulder length blond hair, one with long brown hair and yellow ribbons in her hair, and the other with long black hair tied back in a braid.

The blond one cleared her throat. "You do realize you're in our spot?"

Ryouko looked up. "I am?"

"Yeah, this is _our _spot under the tree, so move, before I make you"

The brown haired one spoke timidly. "Uo, can't you see she's new?" She gestured to Ryouko's uniform, the one of her old school. "How was she supposed to know that this is our spot?"

"Oh, well I guess you're right Tohru." Uo said, slightly taken aback. "Well this is our spot anyways, remember that" she said to Ryouko.

The one with black hair spoke up, her voice mysterious "Her waves, they are… different, strange."

Ryouko froze. _No, she couldn't know, but what if she does? What would happen? No! Don't think about it._

Tohru laughed, "Don't let Hana scared you, she just has her wave report whenever she meets someone new." Tohru smiled, "Seeing as you're eating alone, would you like to eat with us?"

"Um, ok." Ryouko said.

Tohru, Hana, and Uo promptly sat down and opened their lunch boxes and started talking away, and eating their lunches.

This was the first time Ryouko had ever had friends to eat her lunch with, the fist time someone had ever come up to her and not turn away in disgust.

_Well _Ryouko thought _Not the first time, the second, after Usagi. _Usagi was a guy from her elementary school, he was sort of like her. He always wore a black mask over his nose and mouth, and his dark hair covered most of his face. He was the first person to ever say _hi _to her, her very first, and until now, only friend. But then he moved, in 6th grade, and it was back to the normal teasing and mockery, without him to help her out.

"Ryouko?"

"Eh?" Ryouko snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

Uo laughed. "Wow, she zones out almost as much as you do, Tohru."

Then they were laughing, all of them including Tohru, and it was contagious. Ryouko couldn't help herself, she laughed alongside them, her new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own fruits basket

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Ryouko?"

"Yeah Tohru?"

Tohru nibbled on an onigiri . "Have you met Kyo and Yuki?"

Ryouko licked some sauce from her rice off of her finger. "I've met Kyo, but not Yuki." She thought for a second. "Does Yuki have silver hair and purple eyes?"

"Yeah" Said Uo.

"Well he sat next to me in two of my classes." Ryouko said, "Or, a guy with silver hair and purple eyes."

"So, you haven't really met him?" Tohru asked. "So then you don't know that he's the student body president."

"He is?" Ryouko asked, surprised. "He looked so laid back and, friendly, I would have never of guessed."

"You should meet him." Hana said, almost as if talking to herself. "His waves are almost as interesting as yours."

"Eh, okay." Ryouko said, wondering how she should take that.

"I know!" Exclaimed Tohru, her face lighting up with excitement. "Why don't you come over to my house! Then you can meet him!"

"Um, but how would going to _your _house make me meet Yuki?" Ryouko asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Oh yeah." Tohru blushed. "I didn't tell you this before, but I live with Kyo, Yuki, and their cousin Shigure."

"No way!" Ryouko exclaimed. "Don't you live with your family?"

"No, my mother and father died." Tohru's face fell. "But then the Sohmas took me in, and now I live there!"

"That's terrible Tohru." Ryouko said, grabbing Tohru's hands. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't bother," Uo whispered to Ryouko. "She wont take apologies, she doesn't want you to feel sorry for her."

"But me and Tohru are almost the same!" Ryouko said desprately, her eyes full of pain. "My parents and brother all left me, because," she broke off and hung her head, tears streaming down her face. "I-I've said too much."

"It's okay Ryouko. It's okay to cry every once in a while." Tohru hugged Ryouko. "We all have our memories that give us pain. But it's okay to cry about it, you can't hide your feelings forever."

Ryouko flung her arms around Tohru and sobbed uncontrollably. _Why all of a sudden do I trust Tohru so much? I've never cried like this before. I guess it's just her nature, she can help people in so many ways. I'm so lucky to have become friends with her._

"It's okay Ryouko, I'm here." Someone whispered in her ear.

Ryouko stopped crying abruptly. "Did you say something Tohru?"

"No." Tohru came out of their hug. "Did you hear something?"

"Yes, someone said 'It's okay Ryouko, I'm here.'." Ryouko said, wiping her eyes. "I could swear that I heard it."

"Yes," Hana said. "I sensed very strange waves at the moment that you heard the voice."

"Okay, that's just really creepy." Uo said, but was interrupted by the bell that signaled the end of lunch.

"I'll see you after school!" Called Tohru as she head to her next class.

"Yeah, see ya." Muttered Ryouko,

Then it was just the same as it had always been, in every school she had ever gone to, teasing, jokes, stares, gasps, and everything that she did _not _want to hear.

Slumping down in her chair, Ryouko couldn't wait until the day was over.

"Ryouko!!" Tohru waved from exit. Kyo and Yuki were waiting with her. Kyo looked very uncomfortable standing next to the franticly waving girl. Yuki look relaxed and smile played about his lips as he gazed at Tohru.

"Hey." Ryouko said as she walked up to them. "So you must be the Yuki guy I heard about."

"Yes, I am Yuki Sohma, pleased to meet you." He bowed and Ryouko bowed back.

"Let's get going." Kyo said gruffly. "We don't want Shigure to get worried."

Yuki stared at Kyo suspiciously. "Since when have you cared about worrying Shigure?"

Kyo didn't respond, he just stomped out the door yelling over his shoulder. "Come on!"

They followed him, and walked silently behind him the whole way to their house. It was a very homey looking house, with a man in a traditional Japanese robe sitting on the porch, apparently waiting for them.

He stood up as soon as they approached. "Hello Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and..." He paused, not sure what to make of Ryouko. Her single eye blazed at him, its red color seeming almost fiery. Yet her face was totally expressionless. "Who is your friend?" he asked.

"I'm Ryouko, you must be Shigure." There was no emotion in her words whatsoever. During the walk to the house, Ryouko had gone completely expressionless, in Ryouko language it meant that she had gone into defensive mode, as she thought that this Shigure person would be nothing like the kindness that she had received from Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

"Err, yes, nice to meet you, please, come in." Shigure was very nervous, Ryouko could tell, he would be like all the others, disgusted by her scar, and terrified of her other eye.

Going into the house, Kyo politely opened the door for her.

"Thank you Kyo." She said.

He just blushed.

They all sat down at a table in silence. It went on and on until Tohru couldn't take it anymore.

"Ryouko!" She stood up, her voice not unlike that of a hero. "I will get you some snacks!" and then marched into the kitchen, where she could be heard making snacks for everyone.

"Tohru is really something." Ryouko said, leaning on the table. "I'm glad to have come to the school, and to of met her."

"Yeah," Kyo said, "You just cant help but smile when you're with her, she just has that effect."

Shigure drummed his fingers on the wooden table. "So, tell me, how did you choose to come here? I mean the area."

Ryouko launched into her tail.

"My parents and brother left me when I was 10. I've had to fend for myself for 7 years. I originally lived in an apartment, but, a 10 year old cant pay for that. So then I moved in with my best friend, Usagi, and live there until they had to move, when I was 12.

"Ever since then, I have been transferring to new school when I can't stand the other one any longer. I've been living in apartments, working as a waitress on the night shift at restaurants in the area. I heard that the school here was a good one, so it thought that maybe this time it would b different then all the others, and I'm glad I came."

"I can't help but ask," Yuki said cautiously. "But, how did you get that scar?"

Ryouko shot up, her eye blazing, totally outraged that he would have the nerve to ask. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and toppled over. Kyo grabbed her as she fell, and everything was like it was slow-motion from then.

As he caught her, he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable transformation.

Yuki and Shigure froze, scared of what to say when Kyo would transformed.

But…..

**Author's note**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own fruits basket

**Author's note**

**Any guesses on what's going to happen next? (Review **_**BEFORE **_**you read the chapter, and after, to tell me what u thought about it)**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**Chapter 4**

As Ryouko tumbled into Kyo's lap, nothing happened.

"Sorry Kyo."

"It's... okay." He said, slightly dazed. And from the looks of it, Yuki and Shigure were dazed too.

"Uh, what's going on? Why do you guys look like zombies?"

No answer

Ryouko waved her hand in front of Kyo's face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

No answer.

"I'm back! And I ha-"Tohru stopped mid sentence when she saw the three zodiacs, all looking very shocked and dazed. She placed the bowl of snacks on the table and asked Ryouko. "What happened?"

"I fell, err, on Kyo, and then everyone was all zombie like." Tohru looked shocked too.

"And nothing happened to Kyo?"

"Yeah, what is he supposed to disintegrate or something?"

Tohru laughed weakly. "No."

"Then why is everyone all shocked that nothing happened?"

"Eh, it's nothing, um," Tohru thought desperately for something to get their minds off the incident. "I'll go get some cards so we can play rich man poor man!"

_Knock Knock_

"Oh, someone's at the door." Tohru said weakly.

"I'll get it." Ryouko mumbled.

Sliding the door open, Ryouko was confronted by a guy that looked to be about her age, with shockingly white hair and black roots. Around his neck was an assortments of necklaces and amulets.

"Hello?" Ryouko said.

"Hello." Was the simple reply and he brushed past her and into the room.

"Uh, okay." Ryouko mumbled.

She heard a small explosion, and puzzled, went into back to the table. There she found Tohru hugging a cat, Yuki yelling at the white-haired guy, and Shigure trying to contain laughter.

"Uh…." Ryouko stood in to doorway to the room, even more puzzled than before.

Everything stopped and all eyes focused on her.

"Whoops." The white-haired guy said.

"HARU!" Yuki exploded. "Why the hell did you push Tohru?! Now I have to explain all this to Ryouko!"

"Explain what?"

"Eh, um well, you see," Yuki began. But before he could say any more Haru hugged Ryouko.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ryouko exclaimed.

Haru let go of her, then looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her scar, eye, and necklace.

"Weird," He said. "I didn't transform, and neither did Kyo, It definitely has nothing to do with Kyo or I, I determined that by making him transform. So I conclude that it was her."

"Someone better tell me what's going on, right _now_!" Ryouko yelled, her confusion getting to her.

"Should we tell her Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"I guess we have no choice, as she is something entirely new to the curse."

"Okay," Yuki sighed. "In the Sohma family, 13 of us are cursed with the spirit of one of the 12 zodiacs, plus the cat. When ever our bodies are under a lot of stress or we're hugged by someone of the opposite sex, we transform into our zodiac. Kyo is the cat, I am the rat, Shigure is the dog, and Haru is the cow. And _you _are the first person who does _not _cause one of us to transform."

"And you knew this?" Ryouko asked Tohru.

"Yeah, like you, Kyo was the first one I transformed. Well, he was supposed to transform when you fell."

Ryouko was still processing the information when Shigure said. "I think it would be best if you went home."

"Okay." Ryouko said, and staggered out the door.

"Poor girl, I'm going to have to tell Akito about this, of course." Shigure said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I have my suspicions about the beads around her neck; they look exactly the same as Kyo's." Haru said.

"I wonder what Akito will do when he hears about this, he wont be happy." Yuki said, thinking of what Akito had done to him, hoping that Ryouko would not have a similar fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note:**

**Stupid short chapters**

**Chapter 5**

**(At school, the next day)**

Ryouko sighed and leaded her head against her locker, her shoulders slumping forward. She ha been late for her waitress job because of the zodiac incident (see chapter 4) and had been forced to work overtime and didn't get home until 3 AM. Then she had a lot of homework, and didn't get to bed until 4. Having to wake up at 6, she was now the very, very tired.

"Ryouko?" It was Kyo.

"Mhhm?" was the muffled reply.

"I'm… sorry, about yesterday, if it shocked you or something." Kyo blushed; he wasn't used to apologizing to someone.

Ryouko lifted her arm in and flapped her hand in his general direction, as if to say, _it's okay. _Internally, she was begging him to go away, she hadn't been shocked at all, she was restraining herself from telling him the truth, he would hate her if she did.

"C-Can I walk you to class as an apology?" Kyo was still blushing, _what the hell is wrong with me?! _He thought.

"Mmkay." Another muffled reply.

Ryouko heaved herself off of the locker and franticly tried to stay upright, and failed. She flopped against the locker again.

Kyo grinned at the poor girl, and heaved her arm over his shoulder, gripped her waist tighly, and headed for homeroom, dragging her along with him.

"Thanks." Ryouko mumbled as her head flopped onto his shoulder.

There were a lot of whispers and giggles as Kyo dragged her through the halls.

"Man, you're heavy." Kyo grunted.

"Sorry." Ryouko smiled weakly.

"Need some help?" Yuki said, appearing from the stream of students. He pulled Ryouko's other arm over his shoulders and began dragging Ryouko with Kyo.

"I owe you guys." Ryouko said weakly.

Yuki helping earned them even more whispers and even some gasps of reproach. They reached homeroom and flopped Ryouko into her seat between them. She gave a muttered "Thank you" before falling soundly asleep. But her sleep didn't last long

"We have a new student joining us today." The teacher said.

A guy with dark brown hair covering most of his face, and a black mask covering his mouth and nose walked into the room.

"Please meet Usagi."

Ryouko shot up out of her seat, sleep forgotten, hands slamming onto the desk.

"USAGI?!"

* * *

**Author's note: **

**sorry for the short chapter!! haha i actually drew the pose that Ryouko is in when she says that, she looks awsome. sorry for the short chapter (AGAIN!!) Something came up, and i couldnt finish the chapter, but i wanted to get it up and aww i feel so bad!**

**IM SO SORRY!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note:**

**DANG I'm becoming Ritsu!!**

**I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD!!**

**Sorry for updating so slowww.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**You guys are my motivation!! **

**Chapter 6 **

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ryouko stomped up to Usagi, eyes blazing, index finger pointed at Usagi. "You fucking left me to die! It's because of you that I barely lived at all! Don't just stand there staring at me! I want fucking answers! And I want them now, you bitch!"

Usagi gripped Ryouko's flailing arms with strong hands, both of them unaware of the scene they were causing, having not seen each other in 5 years. Then, without a word, he suddenly gripped her in a spine-cracking embrace, which she instantly returned.

A chorus of "awww"s traveled around the room, and the teacher was oblivious to all the commotion.

Ryouko broke out of the embrace, but in an instant, she had Usagi in a headlock. She gave him a swift and hard kiss on the eyelid then released him, and stormed back to her seat, muttering "Fucking bitch."

Usagi straitened up, arranged his collar, and smiled under his cloth mask.

And that was how Yuki and Kyo were introduced to Usagi and Ryouko's strange friendship.

**Later, at lunch. **

Uo waved to Ryouko as she and Usagi approached the trio. They both sat down, Ryouko next to Tohru, Usagi next to Ryouko.

"Tohru, Uo, Hana, please meet Usagi, I told you guys about him."

"Hi!"

"Yo."

"Interesting waves."

'Hello." Usagi said passively, his only exposed eye smiling. "It's nice to no that Ryouko made friends, it's a hard thing for someone like her to do."

"Yes," Ryouko said through gritted teeth. "I already told them that."

"Well Ryouko is a wonderful friend! I am glad to of met her!" Tohru smiled.

"So, Usagi," Ryouko said. "You never told me why you're here."

"The matter of me being here," Usagi said, in his ever-calm voice. "Is a simple thing indeed, well the motivation is." He gazed at Ryouko. "I wanted to see how you were."

"You mean, you came because of me?" Ryouko said, touched. Then it dawned on her. "How, exactly, did you find me?"

"I have my ways."

"You stalker!"

**Later, when school ended.**

When Ryouko left school, on her walk home, she encountered a tall man with hair similar to Usagi's, only shorter.

"Hello Ryouko." He said, freaking Ryouko out a little.

"Uh… do I know you?"

"No, but I know you, I am Hatori Sohma."

"Sohma! Are you related to Kyo?" Ryouko was interested now.

"Yes, and I have come to deliver a massage from the Sohma house."

"Uhh, okay?"

"The head of our family, Akito, would like to speak to you on the topic of your strange reaction to Sohmas."

"You mean that it's because I won't make them trans-"

Hatori cut her off. "Yes, please come to this address," He handed her a card with an address. "tomorrow after school."

And then as soon as he was there, he was gone.

**Later (IM SO SORRY!! Haha Ritsu)**

At her waitress job Ryouko got a lot of complaints because she was getting orders wrong, and being slow.

The thing was, she couldn't stop thinking about the Hatori guy, and his message.

_How did this happen? I became friends with someone and suddenly, I'm in on the biggest secret ever! I_ _wonder what_ _will happened? What will Akito do to me?_

She was scared and exited at the same time, many thoughts running through her head, but mainly one question, over and over: _What if they find out about what I am?_

* * *

**Author's note**

Ritsu to the max! Sorry for the short chapter!

**I APOLOGIZED TO THE WORLD FOR HAVING SHORT CHAPTERS AND NOT UPDATING AS FAST AS MY READERS WOULD LIKE. I APOLOGIZED TO THE WHOLE WORLD!!**

Ritsu would be proud.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note:**

**Sali-Hime: You will find out what Ryouko is in time (yes I DO know what she is, I just must make you guys wait, other wise this story would be super short! Sorry!)**

**Vulgar23: Thank you!**

**Well it's the weekend so I'll have more time to write this, so this chapter should be longer, either that or ill make a bunch of chapters, I don't know.**

**Chapter 7! (Yay! Exclamation mark!)**

"Hey Ryouko!" Usagi jogged to catch up to her. "Are you doing anything after school today?"

"Yeah, sorry, I have my work, remember? I have to pay for the apartment."

"Oh, well, maybe tomorrow?"

Kyo watched Usagi and Ryouko walking and chatting away. He winced when he saw Ryouko take hold of Usagi's hand.

_Damn! What is wrong with me? _Kyo thought, holding his head in his hands. _Why am I so, jealous of Usagi? _His eyes widened, and he shook his head, nails biting into his scalp. _No, no! I couldn't possibly like her. No! She's just a friend right? Just, a friend…?_

"Kyo? Are you okay?" Tohru came up to him, looking worried.

"I-I'm okay."

"No you're not!" Tohru insisted. "You look like you're watching yourself die! And you're blushing too!"

"W-what? I'm not blushing, am I?' Kyo panicked, scared that it was obvious how he felt for Ryouko.

"And you're stammering too! What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing, don't worry." Kyo tousled Tohru's hair and went towards his next class.

"I don't think it's that simple." Tohru muttered, suspicious.

**Meanwhile**

"Guten tagYuki!" A blond boy bounced up to Yuki.

**Author's note: Guten tag is German for 'hello'. When Momiji says something German, I will put the meaning next to it in bold.**

"Hello Momiji, you are happier than normal today." Yuki observed.

"Ja!**(yes) **Haru told me that today I would get to meet a girl that I could hug as much as I want, and I wont transform!"

"Oh, Ryouko, but I'm not sure that-"

"But I want to meet her! Bita?**(please/thank you)** I really want to!"

"Yes, but I don't think-"

Momiji cut him off again. "Bita!**(Thank you/please) **Aufiderzin!**(goodbye, er, I think I spelled it wrong)"**

And Momiji was gone as soon as he'd come.

Yuki chuckled to himself. "What a hyper guy."

**Later**

"Is that her?"

"No."

"Is that her?"

"No."

"Then which one is her?" Momiji whined

"That one." Haru pointed to the back of someone with long black hair that turned red at the tips. She was walking with a guy with dark brown hair.

"Yay!" Momiji giggled and ran up to Ryouko, and pounced onto her, hugging her shoulders tighly.

Ryouko whirled around, but she wasn't fast enough, Momiji was stuck fast.

"Eh? What's this?" Ryouko wondered, craning her neck to get a better view of the mass that was holding her shoulders with an unbreakable grip.

"Yay!" Was to muffled reply behind her as a blond head popped up on her shoulder grinning widely. "I'm still me!"

"Uh, yeah, and would you mind getting off of me?" A weight dropped off of Ryouko. She turned around to see a blond boy, wearing the girl's uniform, but with shorts instead of a skirt. Behind him was Haru.

"Hello _Haru _and..?"

"Momiji!"

"and Momiji."

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, I had to make the chapter short, I have writer's block right now. I dunno what should happen before Ryouko goes to meet Akito, I know what'll happen then, but for now im stuck.**

**Bleh.**

**Also**

**I DO know some German**

**Some**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note:**

**I still have writer's block.**

**So I'm going to make do. And you know what?**

**I'm just going to go strait to the part where Ryouko goes to Sohma house, because I am stuck. **

**Chapter 8**

1873

1874

1875

"1876! Found ya!" **(I don't know, I just made up some random address)**

Ryouko looked at the huge gate. "Oh, I better knock."

_Knock knock_

The door creaked open, which really creeped Ryouko out.

"Um, Hello?" Ryouko said as she entered. The gate closed shut behind Ryouko, making her jump. She walked slowly through the pathways between the houses; it was almost like a little town. She came up to the larges house and knocked on the door.

A maid opened the door and asked "Are you Ryouko?"

Ryouko nodded and was ushered inside. The maid directed her towards a roomand closed the door behind her.

The room was empty, other than a man who looked to be in his twenties wearing a long loose robe. He was sitting on the floor apparently waiting for her.

"Please, sit." His voice was sickly, yet had authority.

Ryouko obeyed, sitting carefully before him.

"So, you are the one who is different, the one who causes the zodiacs not to transform. The one who separates me from my subjects."

Ryouko gulped. "I guess you could say that."

"Why?" Akito snapped ,eyes glaring, full of hatred. "Why do you give the impression of breaking the bond?"

"I-I don't know."

"Liar! You're hiding something!"

_Even if he _is _the head of their family, I can't tell him. _Ryouko thought.

"No I'm not."

Akito stood up suddenly and slapped her.

"Liar!"

Ryouko looked up, here single red eye almost glowing in the dark room. "If I were, why would I tell you."

Akito hit her harder this time, causing blood to trickle from her mouth. "You are more than you seem. You are no innocent girl; I can see it in your eye." Akito leaned down close to her.

"Ha!" Ryouko spat blood into his face. "I may be, but I can act like one if I want." Akito wiped his face with his sleeve. "But I can be a little bitch when ever needed."

"And you are a little monster on the inside." Akito sneered, and then hit Ryouko again, this time, on her scar.

Ryouko shrieked with pain, her scar reddening and started to bleed. Now Ryouko stood up, Akito had stuck a nerve.

"And what the hell would you, know bitch?" Ryouko yelled. "All you do is rule your zodiacs from afar, afraid that one of them would stand up and hit you." At this Ryouko slapped Akito, but he caught her arm, he squeezed it tight, nails drawing blood.

"How would you know?" Ha snarled. "How would an outsider like you know about this family? What would you know of how it works?"

"If you knew," Ryouko drew her face close to Akito's. "You wouldn't come within a mile of me." She spit blood in his eye this time.

Suddenly, Akito spied the necklace around Ryouko's neck. "Nice necklace, reminds me of the beads on another monster."

Speaking of the other monster…..

Kyo had been worried about Ryouko, he hadn't seen her walk home with Usagi, she had headed towards the Sohma house. Kyo had gone to Sohma house to, in hopes of finding her. He was prowling around the largest of the houses when he heard voiced shouting, and a shrike of pain.

He stalked up to the room that the noises were coming from, and saw Akito grasping Ryouko's arm and heard her say "You wouldn't come within a mile of me"

Back to Akito and Ryouko

Akito grabbed Ryouko's necklace and ripped it from Ryouko's neck. Ryouko screamed and clawed at Akito to get the necklace, but Akito threw it across the room.

And then, Ryouko began to change.

First, her scared eye opened, to reveal a red eye, with a jagged black line splitting it. The pupil was blue, but it was tiny, the eye was ugly and discolored from red to white in some places. Her other pupil became a slit. Then, her skin turned red, and red scales burst from the skin, everywhere but her face, which the skin simple became red.

Flesh ripped as huge leathery, red, wings burst from her upper back, unfolding to reach both walls. Her fingernails became black, curved claws, as did her toenails.

A terrified Akito rushed out of the room not noticing Kyo at all.

Kyo stared at Ryouko, totally in shock at the ugly bond that they shared. He wanted to go to her, to comfort the monster that been his friend, but he couldn't move.

A roar ripped from the throat of the Ryouko monster.

And then she broke down. She curled up into a ball on the floor, wings folded to cover herself. Her claws dug gashes in the floor and an earsplitting wail emitted from her.

And she screamed and cried, for everything, her family that left her, the friends she would miss, and everything terrible that had ever happened to her.

And then she summed it all up in one last defaming scream:

"AKITO YOU BITCH!"

**Author's note:**

**I know that terrible things happened in this chapter, but I just don't think that I did justice to all of Ryouko's pain. I will probably pay tribute to it later.**

**And I must say, after reading this, you must agree with Ryouko, Akito is a bitch, and I agree with her.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**And I don't have writers block anymore!**

**I think…**

**Chapter 9**

Ryouko didn't come to school the next day.

Or the next.

No one knew where she was, and everyone who knew her was on edge.

_Especially _Usagi.

And Kyo had become an unresponsive zombie.

_How did I let this happen? _He thought. _I could have helped her, I could have done something. But I'm just a coward._

Across the room, in his seat, Usagi had buried his hands in his hair, exposing both eyes. They had dark circles under them, proving that he hadn't slept at all in the time that Ryouko has been gone.

_What happened to her? Where did the girl that didn't let even being abandoned stop her? Where is the girl who would kick your ass if you tried to touch her?_

When Tohru, Uo, and Hana ate lunch together, not a word passed between them, but they were all wondering _Where is Ryouko?_

Haru and Yuki thought it was their fault. _If only I hadn't told her the secret, then none of this would have happened, Ryouko would be here. _Yuki thought.

_If only I hadn't been so suspicious about her not making us transform, maybe she would be here. _Haru thought.

Then after class, in the hallway, Usagi snapped.

"Where is she?!" He yelled at Kyo, grabbing his collar. "What have you done with Ryouko!?"

"I don't know where she is." Kyo lied.

"Liar!" Usagi punched Kyo. "What have you done with my Ryouko?!"

Kyo broke free from Usagi's grasp and punched Usagi in the stomach. "Your Ryouko? YOUR Ryouko?!" He yelled. "No! Ryouko was my friend too! You're not the only person who cared about her!"

Now a crowed had formed around them, some chanting "Fight! Fight!"

That was exactly what they did. Kyo's martial art's training vs. Usagi's rage powered strength. Throwing blows at each other, yelling insults, but most of them had to do with Ryouko.

"Where is she?!"

"What have you done with her, bitch!"

"I don't know! I told you, I'm just as worried as you!"

The fight finally ended when Yuki came by and kicked Kyo in the stomach and punched Usagi in the jaw.

"Idiots." Yuki muttered, his hands holding Usagi and Kyo back.

Haru appeared as the crowd began to disperse, he holding Usagi back, and Yuki holding Kyo back. When they stopped struggling, they were freed, but then scolded by Yuki.

"We are all wondering where Ryouko is, but this is no time to go blaming each other." Yuki scolded. "Now get to class before we all get in trouble."

**Later, at home.**

Kyo went strait up to his room once he arrived home. He threw himself onto his bed, but an instant later, he realized he way laying on a piece of paper.

Picking it up, he read:

**Monsters should stick together.**

In Akito's neat handwriting.

Kyo crumpled the paper up and threw it at the ground. He realized that he was sitting on something lumpy. Standing up, he found Ryouko's necklace.

Kyo looked around his room, and saw a foot on his balcony. **(don't worry, the foot was connected to a leg.)**

He stumbled over to his balcony, where a none-to-pleasant sight greeted him.

An unconscious Ryouko lay on his balcony. The back of her shirt was ripped open, to reveal twin scars that were bleeding slightly. Her face was a bloody and bruised mess, her hands were scratched up, and bleeding (from splinters in the wood floor when she put gashes in it with her claws.)

"Ryouko!" The word ripped from Kyo's throat, almost painfully.

He desperately checked her neck for a pulse, and to his relief, found one. But he still panicked, she had lost so much blood, she might not live much longer.

Before he called for help, he, clasped Ryouko's necklace around her neck, to be sure that she didn't transform again.

Only then did he rush downstairs, yelling, "Yuki! Shigure! Tohru! Anyone!"

Yuki appeared at the base of the steps. "What is it?"

"I-I found Ryouko." Kyo said, tears beginning to stream down his face.

Yuki raced up the stairs with Kyo, and couldn't hold back a gasp at the sight of Ryouko, battered and broken, on the balcony.

"C-Call Hatori!." Kyo pleaded, dropping to his knees next to his fellow monster.

About to leave the room, Yuki picked up and un-crumpled the note from Akito.

"No way." He gaped, looking from Kyo to Ryouko, "S-She…?"

Kyo nodded, he couldn't say anything.

Yuki rushed downstairs to the phone and called Hatori.

"Hatori speaking."

"Hatori! You have to come quickly! Ryouko, she, I-I don't know how much longer she'll live!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Within minuets Hatori was there, asking where she was. Yuki brought him upstairs, where a sobbing Kyo was on his knees next to Ryouko.

"Get out." Hatori ordered, opening his medical bag.

Kyo and Yuki did as they were told, and went downstairs where they both sat at the table, worrying as much as it was possible.

**Author's note:**

**Don't you just love cliff hangers!**

**Will she live? Or die?**

**I already know, but what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note:**

**No one reviewed my last chapter.**

**Did I lose my readers? Was it to gory? To serous? **

**Chapter 10 (wow, 10 already?)**

When Tohru returned home, she found Yuki and Kyo at the table, Kyo brimming with tears, Yuki with his head buried in his arms.

"W-what's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"I found Ryouko." Kyo sniffed. "And Hatori had to take her to the hospital, Akito really hurt her."

Tohru dropped her school bag. "I-is she okay?"

"We don't know." Yuki's muffled voice cracked.

Suddenly Shigure burst through the door. "I have great news!" He exclaimed, but stopped dead when he caught the glares of the trio at the table. "Who died?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ryouko might be." Kyo spat at Shigure.

"Well my news will make you guys happy!" Shigure persisted.

"What is it?" Yuki's muffled voice asked.

"Because Akito felt sorry for Ryouko living all alone, he has given permission for her to live with us! Isn't that great?"

"Idiot." Kyo and Yuki said together.

"Um, Shigure, Ryouko can't live with us if she's in the hospital right now." Tohru explained.

"You don't know the real reason that he wants her here, do you?" Kyo said, annoyance hinted in his voice.

"Because Aki-"

Kyo cut him off. "No." Then tossed him the crumpled up piece of paper. "I found this, along with Ryouko's beads, on my bed. Then I found Ryouko on my balcony."

Shigure read the paper, then looked from Kyo, to the paper, to Kyo again. "Her… beads?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Yuki's head snapped up, his purple eyes flashing annoyance. He grabbed Kyo's arm pointed at Kyo's beads. "Beads! Like Kyo's, but as a necklace!"

"O-oh." Tohru muttered. "So, she is like Kyo?"

"Yes." Shigure looked thoughtful. "So _that's _why you guys didn't transform."

**The next day.**

"Tohru Honda, will Tohru Honda please come to the main office. Tohru Honda." A secretary said over the intercom.

Tohru stood up at her desk, waiting for the teacher's approval for her to leave. Her teacher nodded, and Tohru rushed out.

Tohru came back five minuets later crying with joy.

"Miss Honda, what's wrong?" The teacher asked.

"Ryouko is okay!" Tohru proclaimed.

Usagi sprang out of his seat, grabbed Tohru, and whirled her around, both of them laughing, and crying.

Kyo gave a loud whoop and smacked the top of his desk. Uo grinned and Hana smiled. Yuki laughed along with Usagi and Tohru.

**Later that day (is this annoying you?)**

_Knock knock_

"Come in." Said a weak voice.

Tohru, Uo, and Hana filed in, each bearing a gift. They were greeted by the sight of Ryouko in dark purple PJs: a dark purple and blue spaghetti-strap tank top, with dark purple satin pants. There were bandages covering her forehead, scared eye, cheeks, both hands, wrists, and her back. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun, and her necklace was still around her neck.

She was leaning against the headboard of the bed, staring into space. Realizing they had brought gifts, she stared at them in mock horror. "You didn't."

"We did." Tohru said solemnly, placing her gift on the bed. Uo and Hana followed suit.

"You do realize that I can't open them." Ryouko held up her bandaged hands. "I recently had chunks of wood removed from my hands."

"You will recover quickly." Hana said. "Your waves are almost healthy."

"Thank you Hana." Ryouko said.

"You must open mine first!" Uo said, hands on hips.

"Then open it." Ryouko said. "I can't."

Uo tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a pair of black and red gloves. "So you can beat the crap out of Usagi as much as you want, and you won't hurt your healing hands."

"Black and red, my favorite colors!" Ryouko thanked Uo and gave her a hug.

Hana delicately opened her beautifully wrapped present. Inside was the book, _Summer Colored Sigh. _"You will have to rest a lot, so you might want a book to read."

Ryouko slid the book closer to herself with her elbow and read the author. "Shigure Sohma." She read out loud. "I didn't know he was a writer. Okay, I must see yours Tohru!"

Tohru opened hers and handed Ryouko a stuffed orange cat with a red and white bead collar. "I made the collar myself, it doubles as a bracelet. I thought it would match your necklace."

"It's adorable!" Ryouko said, a smile spreading over her face.

_Knock Kncok_

Tohru got the door, revealing Kyo, hiding something behind his back. He blushed scarlet when he saw the girls, but they slipped out the door as soon as he blushed.

"Uh, hi." He said.

"Hi!" Ryouko crossed her legs and sat up.

Kyo noticed the stuffed cat in her lap and blushed. "The resemblance is shocking." Ryouko teased.

"Looks like you're feeling better." Kyo said. "N-nice pajamas."

Ryouko looked down at her PJs and realized how low cut the top was, blushed, and ducked her head.

"What'cha got behind your back?" Ryouko asked, curious.

"Oh this," Kyo said taking………

**Thank you Sali-Hime for the suggestion!**

**I shall continue the chapter! Onward! **

"Oh this," Kyo said, taking a book out from behind him. "I-it's a book about martial arts, I just thought, how you seem to be that kind of person..." He trailed off.

Ryouko laughed; the irony of it all hilarious to her. She calmed down and said, breaking into giggles every few words, "I'm (giggle) a black belt (giggle) in martial arts." She fell into a fit of laughter.

Kyo blushed. "O-oh, then I guess I should take it back."

"No! It's the thought that counts!" She attempted to grab the book out of Kyo's hand, but her hands couldn't take the pressure, causing her to drop it, yelping. "Ow!" Seeing Kyo fret she said. "Not your fault, I shouldn't have tried to pick it up."

"Well," Kyo said genuinely curious. "I thought you were living on your own, how did you become a black belt?"

"Well," Ryouko launched into her tail. "When I was kicked out of a school, this guy saw me loading my stuff out of my apartment, and helped me. He wanted to know if I needed somewhere to stay. I was about to say no, when a girl, about a year older then me, came and helped me with the box I was carrying.

"She told me that she would love if I would stay at Kazuma's dojo. Already liking Kagura (that's who she said she was.) I agreed."

"You know Kazuma and Kagura?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Bad cat." Ryouko said, flicking his forehead. "Don't interrupt me."

"Anyways, I lived at Kazuma's dojo. He taught me martial arts, and the other students helped me learn academically. Kagura me stories about the zodiacs, and helped me study. But after about a year, I had to leave, I was too much of a burden to Kazuma. I was 14 when I left."

"And you earned a black belt in _one_ year?!" Kyo asked, astonished.

"Yup." Ryouko flexed her muscular arms. "I'm a fast learner."

"Wow. So you know Kazuma and Kagura?"

"Yup, Kagura and I were great friends."

"Well, Kazuma is my martial arts teacher, and Kagura." Kyo sat down on the bed and whispered in her ear. "Is the boar in the zodiac."

"I knew it!" Ryouko exclaimed. "She was always, so, so, boar like!"

The door opened a crack. "Umm, Haru told me that Akito had hurt Kyo's friend Ryouko. Um, is it the Ryouko I remember?" Kagura's concerned face appeared, framed by her brown hair. Seeing Ryouko she smiled. "It _is _you!"

"Kagura!"

Kagura ran into the room and hugged her tight. Breaking out of the embrace, she pulled a rolled up black belt out of her pocket. "You left this at the dojo."

"OMIGOSH, my old black belt! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ryouko and Kagur started chatting away like the best of friends.

Kyo got up and left the room, uncomfortable with both of them. Ryouko dashed after him into the hall.

Grabbing his arm she said, "Thank you." Kissed his cheek, and ran into her room.

As a blushing Kyo walked away, he could hear them giggling like school girls.

**Author's note:**

**I thought that Kagura and Ryouko should be friends, as that's just the kind of people that they are. **


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruit's Basket.**

**Author's note:**

**This chapter is gonna be short, I'm just putting it up so my readers will look at chapter 10 and see what I added.**

**So go! Vamoose! Read the finished chapter 10 before reading this!**

**Chapter 11 (You BETTER have read the finished chapter 10.)**

"Damn! She's heavy." Kyo said, carrying a sleeping Ryouko into the house.

Ryouko had been released from the hospital that day, but on the drive back from the hospital, she fell asleep.

Kyo had been forced to carry her, as Shigure was too lazy, and no one else was home to do the job. Tohru was home, but she couldn't carry Ryouko, as Ryouko was bigger than her.

Ryouko mumbled "But hamburgers are good Haru." In her sleep and curled up against Kyo chest. She was holding her Kyo-cat stuffed animal and her other get well gifts were in a bag slung over Kyo's shoulder.

He brought her inside, careful not to bump her into any walls. He went upstairs and into Tohru's room, where a makeshift bed had been erected, and laid Ryouko gently onto it.

He placed her martial art's book next to her, in case she woke up and wanted to read. He was about to leave when Ryouko wailed.

"Mommy? Where are you?! Daddy? Kishu, don't leave too! I-I need you! I don't want to be alone!" Ryouko cried in her sleep.

Kyo hurried to her side. "Shh," He hushed, stroking her hair. "It's okay, Kyo's here."

Ryouko gripped her Kyo-cat stuffed animal tighter. "D-don't leave…" and was silent.

"I won't." He promised.

**Author's note:**

**Kishu is her brother.**

**And don't you think that scene was adorable? **

**I just hope than I don't make him leave. That would be mean.**

**Ryouko was asleep that whole time, in case you were wondering.**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruit's Basket.**

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**My friend mewbunnysakura was being a spaz.**

**In case you were wondering, if you read the comment she left, **

**YES Usagi is from another story that she and I are doing together.**

**And I am sorry that you don't like kawaii Sali-Hime, but personally, I think that vampires and and wolves are awesome, thank you very much. **

**Onward with the story!**

**Dang! I have writer's block again. So this chapter might be short too, sorry.**

**Chapter 12! (wow, I've come a long ways in one week.)**

Ryouko felt warm breath on her face.

Opening her eye, she saw Haru, his face uncomfortably close to hers.

"You're beautiful up close." He whispered.

Ryouko slapped him with a trained hand, instantly regretting it as pain shot up her arm. Haru recoiled from the blow, a red mark now on his cheek. "Well someone's feisty this morning."

Ryouko sat up and kicked him, her foot hitting him squarely in the calf, causing his leg to buckle. "That's what happens when you mess with an injured black belt in the morning." She spat at him.

"She's awake." Haru called out the door, completely ignoring her. "And she's recovering nicely."

Ryouko wobbled onto her feet and pushed Haru out the door, slamming it behind him so she could change. It wasn't until she had wiggled halfway out of her PJ top that she realized that with her injures, she would need some help.

"Tohru." She called feebly.

No answer. Of course, no one could hear her.

"Tohru!" she called, louder this time.

"Yes Ryouko?"

"C-could you come in here for a sec?"

Tohru came in, and seeing Ryouko's awkward position, she understood immediately what Ryouko needed.

"Thanks." Ryouko sighed after Tohru had gotten her into an easy-to-get-out-of purple tank, and lose black shorts.

Going downstairs, she kicked Haru again, and flicked the back of Kyo's head.(Yes, she is tall enough to do that.)(Wait that didn't make any sense, she shouldn't be able to flick him with her bandaged hand. Well you know what! Oh well!)

Ryouko sat down at the table and began to eat the cereal that Tohru had set out for her. Haru sat across from her, giving her a good angle to kick him non-stop.

Soon, there was a full fledged kicking match going on beneath the table. And everyone was oblivious to it except for Haru and Ryouko. Both of them were calmly eating there breakfast above the table. But below, they were aiming kicks at each other, and both of them having been in martial arts, there was some damage being done. Ryouko knew her way around a leg, without even seeing it, so she aimed kicks at weak and soft spots.

Giving Haru a final blow to the thigh, Ryouko walked away from the table, victorious. She may have some bruises, but not nearly as the defeated Haru.

**Author's note:**

**I felt like doing a fun-to-write (and it was !) kicking match, to leave all the onlookers speechless as the contestants walked away. **

**Poor Tohru, she will have known nothing, but will fret over her friends' injures.**

**I hope you enjoyed this round of, **

_**Ryouko!!**_**VS.**_**CowMan!!**_

**Don't they make the best enemies! **


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruit's Basket.**

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**Watch out for more of**

_**Ryouko!!VS.CowMan!!**_

**You never know when something could pop up.**

**Chapter 13 (the unlucky number!)**

Poke.

Poke.

"Ryouko." Kyo whispered. "Wake up!"

Ryouko had started school again, but she couldn't do her work because of her hands. But the teachers still insisted that she come to class, if only to listen.

But Ryouko failed to do even _that. _She was calmly sleeping, paying no heed to the fact that her excuses would not work this time.

"Ryouko!" Kyo whispered again, poking her arm again. "Wake up!"

No response.

"Ryouko!" Kyo whispered urgently. "Wake up!" Now he resorted to kicking her calf.

"Eh? What?" Ryouko snapped her head up.

"Ryouko," The teacher asked. "What happens when you put iron into fire?"

_Oh no, _Kyo thought. _Now she's in for it._

"The chemical reaction makes the fire turn orange." Ryouko said simply. **(Ahaha, where did I hear that before, and was it orange, or green?)**

Kyo was about to ask how she knew that, when he noticed the slip of paper tucked into the palm of he hand. Kyo glanced at Uo, who was sitting behind Ryouko, and she winked.

Kyo quickly turned away from the yankee, scolding himself for not thinking of that sooner. But before he could say something, the bell rang for lunch.

Tohru, Uo, and Hana's spot under the tree was becoming crowded.

Ryouko, Usagi, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji now sat there. (All the grades have lunch at the same time, I guess.)

Haru and Ryouko never sat next to each other. But they always sat close enough to stare daggers at one another. Tohru was the same, loving-everything Tohru that she had been before she had met Ryouko. Uo and Hana were the same, but Kyo had changed. Even Tohru's impact on him was less than Ryouko's.

Finally meeting someone who had the same problems as him, the same fears, and the same ugly bond, he was much less violent than before. And he always was careful around Ryouko, ever since she was released from the hospital; he helped her in any way possible to him.

Usagi and Tohru, being Ryouko's friends, had their suspicions. They knew what was up with Kyo, but neither of them knew how Ryouko would respond if she realized it. They both had plots to push the two farther, but neither had put theirs in action, _yet._

Ryouko was the only one oblivious to it all.

Since she had a tough childhood, she became friends with people, but created a mental barrier so that so one could become more than a friend. Having lost Kagura and Usagi, she didn't want to be hurt more than she already had. She had been so close to Usagi, but when he left, she was devastated; it took her a majority of the next year to move on from him. But at the rest of the schools she went to, she didn't find anyone who she would become friends with, making her leaving all that more easy.

She had never loved anyone in her hard life, and knowing her luck, she wasn't about to start any time soon. But after being at her current school, with so many friends, an idea was always at the back of her mind.

Maybe she _should _take a mental sledge hammer to her mental wall. **(Don't you just love mental stuff?)**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter again, I just thought that I needed tell why she tried not to get too close to people. Good old mental sledge hammers.**

**I have a question for you reviewers!**

**What topic should this be? Right now it's Romance/Drama, but i don't think those really cover it, what do you guys think it should be?**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruit's Basket.**

**Author's note:**

_**Ryouko!!VS.CowMan!!**_

**Is back for another round!**

**3… 2… 1…**

**Fight!**

**Chapter 14 (nothing special about this number.)**

"Yo, Ryouko." Uo said, coming up to Ryouko after class. "Wanna help me kick some guys' asses at soccer?"

Ryouko grinned, she loved soccer. "Sure, and who's ass shall we be kicking?"

"Hold on a sec!" Kyo interfered. "I don't want you playing soccer while you're injured."

Ryouko drew herself to her complete height, a full 1 and ½ inches taller than Kyo. "When did you become my mother?" she demanded. "I can kick whoever's ass I want." At that, she cracked her neck.

Cue black Ryouko. (Not really, but she can be bitchy.)

Kyo had been defeated; the least he could do was watch the game.

Uo's team stood in facing the opposing team. Hers consisted of Ryouko, Yuki, Usagi, 3 other guys, and of course, Uo.

The team who opposed them was lead by Haru, and consisted of a 6th grader (cue Hiro), and 5 other guys, and Haru.

Ryouko was elected to be in the rock-paper-scissor match that started the game. Here eyes were already locked with Haru's before she was even a yard of him.

The air between them seemed to crackle as they put up their chosen position. Ryouko rock, Haru, scissors.

Ryouko had won.

Cue black Haru, (No kidding this time.)

Black(ish) Ryouko

VS.

Black CowMan

Cue the whistle blowing person. (is this annoying you?)

Haru was after the ball in a millisecond. Ryouko did justice to her skills and kept it away from him until he just _happened _to leave his leg out for a bit too long and trip her.

**Remember folks, this is just a game of kicking ass, there are no fouls in this kind of high school soccer.**

As Haru raced off with the ball, Ryouko was on her feet and after him, only to be intercepted by the 6th grader (now known as Hiro.) Hiro blocker her every move to get at Haru.

After many tries to get around him Ryouko went the only other way she could: over.

Being the unnaturally tall person she was, Ryouko promptly jumped over Hiro. He was dazed for a moment, and Ryouko was glad that he hadn't decided to look up, he would have freaked. Even so, Ryouko did wear shorts under skirt uniform, but she had promptly removed her skirt before the game, it was just easier in shorts.

She raced after Haru, this game was just him and her now.

Catching up to him, she kicked his shin just enough for him to move it out of instinct, the she snatched the ball from him, heading in the other direction.

But Haru took advantage of her bandage over one eye, and came up where she couldn't see him. But before he could get the ball, Ryouko passed it to Uo who shot it into the goal.

Ryouko gave Uo a high five as Haru cursed under his breath.

But their luck didn't hold out much longer.

Haru had the ball, and he scored 4 times to Ryouko's dismay. But Usagi and Yuki used their combined efforts to score 3 times.

It was a tie.

But Yuki had to go, as did Usagi and Hiro. They started losing players, so the game ended with a score of 4 to 4

Ryouko and Haru were furious that they hadn't beat the other player.

Cue Kyo with a bucket of water.

Ryouko shrieked.

The black in black Haru disappeared.

Ryouko strangled Kyo, causing him to flail about dramatically. Helpless, Kyo gave up.

Cue Uo dumping her water bottle on Kyo's head.

And so, Ryouko walked home with Kyo, both of them dripping wet.

**Author's note:**

**Wonderful buckets of water, they make the world go round.**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruit's Basket.**

**Author's note:**

**Just a thought, in case you guys were going "poor Ryouko! She's wearing a white uniform!" **

**Well no need to panic! Ryouko still wears the uniform from her old school and it is blue! But it is still a wet shirt none the less.**

**I hope she stays away from Shigure. Oh the horror! But that would be fun to write…**

**Back to the story!**

**Chapter 15 (halfway to 30…?)**

Sopping wet and laughing hysterically, Ryouko and Kyo approached the house.

Unluckily for Ryouko her shirt was wet, causing it to plaster to her curves, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

Seeing Shigure's eyes light up upon seeing Ryouko, in all her sopping wet glory, she instantly crosser her arms over her chest, covering herself. Shigure looked downcast when she did that, earning him a slap from Kyo as they passed him to get inside.

Haru happened to be staying the night and was there as she entered, but she had dropped her arms once passing Shigure; another mistake.

Haru looked her up and down, eyes lingering on her chest. She didn't bother to cover herself. She just kicked him in the crotch, _hard_. She strutted by as Haru cringed and dropped to his knees. Black Ryouko was still alive.

Passing by Yuki in the kitchen he said, "You should put something dry on." He said, trying not to stare, he did not want Haru's fate.

"Good idea." Ryouko said loudly, with that, she marched up the steps to the room that she and Tohru shared.

"Tohru," Ryouko called.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow; all of mine just came out of the washing machine and are still wet. And I don't want those perverts looking at me like that. _Especially _while I'm in a wet shirt."

"I would," Tohru came into the room. "But all of mine would never fit you. "

Ryouko noticed the significant height difference and her shoulders sagged.

"But," Ryouko's face brightened. "You and Kyo are about the same height, I think some of his clothes should fit you."

Going through his draws, they found some that did, a bit _too _well. Going downstairs, the guys gaped at how well they fit her. Kyo's tight black t-shirt defined her curves and showed off her belly button, along with a view of muscular abs. Kyo's baggy tan pant rested on her hips, outlining them enough for the guys to ogle a bit. The pants rested on her feet and dragged just the right amount. Ryouko was _meant _to wear this outfit. It fit her perfectly and showed off her muscular arms and abs. Also, if you ignored her bandages, she looked, well, pretty.

The men stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"What?!" Ryouko burst out. "A girl can't be thin _and _muscular?"

"I-I think you look, beautiful." Kyo stared, finding it hard to believe that it was _his _clothes on her. They looked totally different on her body.

Now it was Ryouko's turn to stare. "Y-y-you think I look, beautiful?"

Cue everyone else evacuating the room, waiting to see what happens when the obvious, and the hard, collide.

Kyo took a step closer. "Y-yeah."

Ryouko descended the stairs. "No one's ever said that I was beautiful, not even my parents."

"I think they should have, you are really beautiful." They were inches apart now.

**Actually, I bet Kyo's really thinking, **_**Damn! She's hot! **_**Back to the show folks.**

"T-thank you." Ryouko said, she was blushing now, her head down.

"No," Kyo said, tilting her head back up. "Thank me later."

Kyo's lips pressed softly onto Ryouko's, and she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Kyo. Kyo gripped her waist, never wanting to let go, her lips warm, and comforting.

Cue the mental sledge hammer to the mental walls.

**Author's note:**

**You can ask Tohru later, but she will admit. "Yes, it was a set up, I purposely picked out that outfit for her, knowing how Kyo would most likely react."**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruit's Basket.**

**Author's note:**

**I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! Don't hate me! I had had horrible case of writer's block, I think that I'm over it today, I hope.**

**gaara-obsession : ****This is the chapter that you appear in, look out for yourself!**

**Chapter 16! (Sweet sixteen?) **

Someone was applauding.

Kyo and Ryouko whirled around, still clinging to each other, to see Shigure beaming and clapping, proud in his weird, pervy way.

Ryouko and Kyo let go of each other, blushing drastically. Tohru rushed down from the top of the steps and hugged Ryouko.

"You are so oblivious!" She said into Ryouko's shoulder. "Even I could see how Kyo felt faster than you could!"

"R-really?" Ryouko blushed a deeper shade of red. "I would have never of guessed."

Kyo sweat dropped.

"Yeah, you are really oblivious, almost as much as Tohru." Tohru let go of Ryouko and put her hands on her hips, in mock reproach.

"I shall punish you for that!" She said, in mock anger, and threw herself at Kyo, causing him to transform.

Cat-Kyo sulked, going down so low; he almost became part of the floor. Before he could go further, Tohru picked him up and squeezed him tight.

Kyo's eyes seemed to bulge, "Lemme go!" He insisted, flailing about.

"No." Tohru said, rubbing her cheek against his head.

Kyo pouted, lying limp in Tohru's arms.

**Later, at school the next day.**

Ryouko was walking to her next class with Usagi, she usually walked with Kyo, but he wasn't in her next class. She was half asleep, having stayed up last night, she and Kyo had been scolded by Tohru on being so oblivious, and once Kyo had slipped away, Tohru had teased Ryouko to the max.

Ryouko was leaning against Usagi's shoulder, mumbling something incomprehensible. She had fresh bandages over her eye, hands, and back.

All of a sudden, they were ambushed by two girls. This woke Ryouko up.

One of the girls had wildly curly dirty blond hair and blue eyes rimmed by black glasses. The girl next to her had short brown hair cut in a wedge: long in front, short in back. Her brown eyes were anxious.

"Umm," The girl with curly hair said, blushing. "Usagi?" She looked up at him as she said this. "I-I'm Catlin, um" She paused, unsure of what to say.

The brow haired girl cut in. "Catlin has had a huge crush on you ever since you transferred here!" Catlin's blush deepened.

"Well," Usagi said in his ever-calm voice. "I don't know you, so I couldn't return those feelings." Catlin looked downcast. "But I wouldn't mind being friends with such a pretty girl."

"Y-you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

Catlin and her friend skipped away, Catlin obviously happy about her newfound friend.

"Wow." Ryouko said. "That's a first."

"I have my charms." Usagi said.

Ryouko playfully elbowed his arm. "No you don't. You're just a dark, mysterous, Usagi."

Usagi responded by quickly taking Ryouko's hair out of the bun that she had put it in, and messed it up.

"Hey! You big meanie!" Ryouko jumped on Usagi, and he ended up carrying her on his back all the way to class. As she dismounted near the door, she messed up his hair, causing it to stick out in odd directions.

**Later, last class of the day.**

Uo sat next to Ryouko, eyeing her hair.

"I thought you had it up, you did at lunch."

Ryouko threw her hair back into a messy bun and said in a vengeful voice. "The evil Usagi took it out and messed up my hair. But I took my revenge."

At that moment, Usagi came into the classroom, his hair just as messed up as when Ryouko messed it up.

"He knows nothing about fixing his hair" Ryouko whispered to Uo. When Usagi looked in their direction, the girls began giggling non-stop.

**Author's note:**

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter!!**

**You guys must hate me for not updating yesterday.**

**To make it up to you, I shall write a long chapter and post it by Sunday!**

**I SWEAR BY MY OATH AS A FURUBA FAN!**

**I don't know, I needed something to swear by. **


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruit's Basket.**

**Author's note:**

**Here is that ultra long chapter I promised! **

**Er, I hope it comes out long…**

**Chapter 17! (Drumroll please!)**

Walking home from school that day, Ryouko realized how beautiful the forest that she walked home in was.

The trees rustled in the light breeze, and she could hear birds singing. She caught a glimpse of a deer, running along the stream, and squirrels chattered up in the trees.

There was life everywhere, and she had failed to realize it sooner.

"Hey Ryouko." Kyo began; he too, was looking up at the canopy of trees. "Did you ever think of going to the dojo again, I mean Kazuma's?"

"Yeah, but it was never something I really thought about, with my job and everything, I wouldn't have the time."

"Well, now that you live with us, you don't need to work. And maybe…" Kyo trailed off.

"I could start going to the dojo again?" Ryouko finished for him.

"I was hoping you would."

"I guess I could, but what more is there for me to learn?"

"Kazuma, he could teach you many more things than just martial arts, he teaches how to control yourself. Don't get me wrong, but you," Kyo searched for the right words. "Aren't the best at control?"

Ryouko sighed. "I know, you're right, I guess that I could go with you for your next lesson."

Kyo's face brightened. "That would be great, actually I have my lesson today, let's go so we aren't late." Hr gabbed her arm and ran towards the house, dragging Ryouko along with him.

Upon arriving home, they both changed out of their uniforms, Ryouko into black short shorts and a tank (With Tohru's help), and Kyo into a t-shirt and baggy pants.

"Lead the way!" She said, her bag slung over her shoulder, waiting for Kyo to lead out.

They hiked uphill, and came to a path that led to the dojo after about 10 minuets.

As the dojo appeared on the horizon, so many memories flooded back to Ryouko. Her friendship with Kagura, the way Kazuma was like a father to her, and all the happy memories. When she broke her first chunk of wood, learning how to make onigiri, and everything she had missed as a child. Suddenly remembering that this was the only place where she felt that she actually had a family that cared about her, made up of Kazuma and the other students. Ryouko dropped to her knees on the gravel.

Kyo stopped and turned back to see Ryouko kneeling, head in hands, and crying like a child. Her sobs were heartbreaking, and seemed to echo around the hill.

Kyo hurried to her side, trying to comfort her, but had no idea why she was crying. They were close enough to the dojo for someone to hear her loud sobs, and Kazuma did. He came striding out of the dojo, wondering why someone sounded like their family has just died.

He saw his son-like student, Kyo, crouching next to a teenage girl, her hands and face in bandages, black and red hair falling over her bowed head. She was the source of the heartbreaking noise, sobbing her heart out.

"Ryouko, look, you made Kazuma worried." Kyo murmured to Ryouko, seeing Kazuma approaching them.

Ryouko looked up, and seeing Kazuma, she cried even more.

Kyo sweat dropped, he was never good with crying girls.

"Come on Ryouko, what's wrong?" Kyo asked desperately.

Kazuma was right next to them now, bending down to get a better look at the sobbing girl.

"Ryouko?"

Ryouko looked up at Kazuma, flung her arms around him, and cried and cried.

Finally, when she ran out of tears, and there was a giant wet spot on Kazuma's robe, Ryouko let go of him, and sat cross-legged on the ground.

She wiped her eyes a sniffed. "I am such an idiot, I never should have left." She muttered to herself.

Kazuma helped her up, and they headed to the dojo, a helpless Kyo trailing behind.

Once at the dojo, the students practicing stopped, wondering who it was who had been crying. Most of their faces brightened, they had known Ryouko. She waved at them, a rare genuine smile spreading over her lips, she had missed them dearly.

But suddenly, she was ambushed.

Five guys tackled her in bear hugs, smothering her, joyful sounds coming from the mass of people.

Ryouko wiggled free of their hugging. "I almost wish that I didn't miss you guys." She said carelessly, pretending not to notice one of the guys sneaking up behind her. As he lunged for her, she stepped to one side grabbing him in a headlock as he was propelled by her.

"I see that you are as careless as ever, you know that trick doesn't work on me."

"Yeah, I know." He said. "I was hoping you had gotten worse since you left."

Ryouko tightened the headlock. "Not a chance."

**Later**

Ryouko sipped tea in Kazuma's kitchen, leaning against a counter. Kyo was convincing him to take Ryouko as a student, but he didn't know that Kazuma had already said yes, he was to wound up in his argument.

"You know Kyo," she said, sipping her tea. "He said yes like five minuets ago."

Kyo froze, and turned to face her. "He did?!"

"Yeah, you were too into you convincing him that you didn't hear." Finishing her tea, she elbowed his arm hard. "Idiot."

So for the rest of the day, Ryouko was kicking just like she used to. (She wasn't doing things with her hands because of her injuries.

**Author's note:**

**Well, it wasn't as long as I had hoped, but it is one of my longer chapters. **


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruit's Basket.**

**Author's note:**

**Okay Sali-Hime, I shall take you up on that suggestion you make a while ago.**

**It's another round of…**

_**Ryouko!!VS.CowMan!!**_

**Oh the drama!**

**Chapter 18! (Fight!)**

When Ryouko and Kyo arrived home from the dojo, the person Ryouko least wanted to see was there: Haru.

He winked at Ryouko as she passed him to go upstairs. She stomped on his foot. Once upstairs, Ryouko brushed the tangles out of her long black and red hair.

_Dang _Ryouko thought, looking at her hands. They had healed almost completely; there would be no more need for bandages. But her face on the other hand, her scar was swollen and red, and her bruises where turning strange shades of green. She would need bandages there for a while longer.

Ryouko shed her clothes and hopped into the shower. The warm water soothed her bruised and battered skin, especially the scars on her back that throbbed with pain constantly. She was scrubbing her scalp with shampoo when suddenly, the water went freezing cold.

She shrieked.

Wearing only a towel, Ryouko stormed, dripping wet, shampoo still in her hair, to the top of the stairs.

"HARU!" She yelled, outraged.

Shigure appeared at the base of the steps, about to say something, but stopped, seeing her towel clad glory.

Before he could say something pervy, Ryouko said, trying to keep her voice down. "Where is Haru?"

"Take a bath using my bathroom, why do you ask?"

Ryouko's eye blazed with fury, her fists clenching and unclenching. She stormed to Shigure's bathroom, not having a care in the world if she was being rude.

Throwing the door open, she found Haru taking a steaming hot bath, using up all the hot water, and the tap was still on.

He was taken aback by her sudden appearance, eye's wide with surprise.

"Ryouko, what are you doing here?" He asked cautiously.

Ryouko growled and shut off the tap. "That's it. That is the last time that you will ever piss me off. I will see you after school tomorrow, and bring some bandages, you'll need them." With that said, she stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, leaving Haru sulking.

She stomped back to her shower, where the water was warm again, this calmed the furious Ryouko.

**Later, after school.**

Rumors had spread, and a crowd had gathered to see an almost legendary fight, Haru Vs. Ryouko. _Ryouko!!VS.CowMan!!_

Ryouko and Haru stood about 5 feet away from each other. Ryouko cracked her fingers and neck. Haru just stood there.

"3…" Kyo called with a megaphone. "2… 1… Fight!"

Ryouko and Haru lunged for each other, Ryouko landing the first blow, leaving a bruise on Haru's arm.

"Isn't the little sissy going to fight back?" Ryouko taunted, hoping to bring out black Haru. "Or is he just going to lay down a die, so I can win?"

That last remark made Haru snap.

Cue black Haru.

He lunged for Ryouko, his fist barely grazing her arm.

"Is that all you can do?" Ryouko sneered.

Haru lunged again, this time for Ryouko's leg. He grabbed it, and made her skid across the lawn.

Ryouko flipped over in her flight, and put her legs down, leaving marks on the ground. This was going to be interesting.

She ran at him, gaining speed, and therefore force. She tackled Haru, her head butting into his stomach, winding him.

Now she had him pinned down with her legs. She threw rapid-fire punches at him, but he wiggled and managed to dodge most of them. He got one of his arms free and managed to grab Ryouko's arm.

He flipped her over, so _he _was pinning down _her_. He sneered. "Now who's the sissy?"

As he punched her, she got her mouth in the way, and bit down on his fist, drawing blood. He recoiled, giving Ryouko a chance to wriggle free of his grasp.

She got to her feet and kicked him. "Get up, I'm not done with you."

Haru got up, and lunged at her, but she caught his arm as he did, and twisted it.

"I'm no fragile girl," She sneered. "_Don't _underestimate me."

She threw Haru over her shoulder. He crashed into dirt, and got up slowly, spitting.

"Are you dead yet?" Ryouko asked, her voice dripping sarcasm.

Haru's white hair was covered in dirt, tinting it light brown.

While he wiped dirt from his eyes, Haru snarled. "Who the hell do you think you are, not just anyone can beat up me and get away alive." He lunged, catching Ryouko in the collar bone, ripping her uniform. She responded by grabbing his hair and using the other arm to punch him like a punching bag.

Her final punch sent him flying.

She wiped her hands on her skirt. "I finally knocked some sense into that bitch. Never mess with Ryouko."

And she walked away with a crowd applauding, Haru laying in the dirt, and her pride, restored.

**Author's note:**

**I love that last sentence.**


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own fruits basket

**I do not own Fruit's Basket.**

**Author's note:**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with summer vacation, I have't had time to get to my computer and write. Er, I've also had a case of writer's black, again…**

**By the way guys, I know that I'm going to end this story soon, I just wanted to warn you guys. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but I will end it… sometime. I'm sorry you guys.**

**And to the Fanfic Shark, I would really appreciate it if you got off my back. You don't like the way I write, and I don't care, so go pick on someone else's story. I don't want you telling me how I should or shouldn't do things. **

**And on with the story!**

**Chapter 19 (almost 20!)**

Ryouko was home from her fight with Haru, and she was aching all over.

Her hands had healed mostly, but they still were sore. She cracked her fingers. They still worked.

As she was checking her arms for injuries, a sudden bolt of pain shot down her back, causing her to crumple to the ground.

"Dammit." She swore, she had been careless about her back; it was still far from healed. She reached back with her hands and feebly tried to massage it with her thumbs, it eased the pain a bit, but the throbbing was still there.

Ryouko uncurled herself and laid down on her chest on the floor. It eased the pain a bit more, but now that Ryouko had laid down, she didn't want to get up to get an ice pack or anything.

Ryouko slowly drifted into a restless sleep, her mind going through her memories and sinking into some very painful ones.

_**Flashback **_

_She was alone. A little 5 and 1/2 year old girl in a room with only a stuffed cat to keep her company. Her black and red locks fell in front of the girl's face, covering her piercing red eyes. She looked up as the door slid open, and a man stood in the doorway._

_The girl's face brightened for a moment, but the man placed a tray of food on the ground, and closed the door. Her young eyes clouded over with sadness, and she reached out with her tiny hand._

"_Come back!" she cried. "Come back mister! I'm so lonely!" She took a step forward. "C-come back!" Her legs collapsed from under her and she slumped against the wall. Tears bubbled up from her eyes and she cried uncontrollably. "I'm so lonely. Please come back." She muttered, tears streaming down her face dripping off her chin onto her shirt. _

"_C-come back!" _

_**Flashback #2 (ooooh)**_

_Ryouko was happy that day, she had made a new friend at daycare and couldn't wait to go home and tell her brother about it. It was her 5__th__ birthday too, so she was feeling great about her day. _

_She rushed in the door of her home, expecting to see her loving parents and brother waiting with arms wide and smiles. But instead, she found boxes piled up, and everything packed away. The confused child searched the house for her family, and found her brother packing things away in his room._

"_Shina!" She ran to him, confused about what was happening. "W-what's going on?" She asked, looking up at him. Shina looked down at the girl 3 years younger than him._

"_Don't touch me." He shrugged Ryouko off. "We're leaving, why would we stay with a monster." He spat, than left the confused girl staring after him._

_She stood there, unable to move from her spot in her brother's empty room. After some time she ran out of the room, tripping on her own feet. Once downstairs, she saw that everything was gone, and a truck was parked in the driveway. _

_Her family was walking out the door, not looking back at her. "Mommy! Daddy! Shina! Where are you going?!" Ryouko ran after them, hand outstretched. She grabbed her mother's hand, trying to pull her back. "Mommy!" The woman puller her hand away, and walked out the door, leaving Ryouko standing in the doorway of an empty house, watching her family leave her. _

_Tears flowed freely down the child's face, and she broke out in sobs. "Come back! Why are you leaving me?!" she cried after the retreating truck. "Come back!" _

_Ryouko stood in that same place for a hour, sobbing after her family. It was there that she noticed another car pull up, this one black. A man stepped out of it, lean and young looking. He walked up to her, and smiled, holding out his hand. _

"_Come with me." He said in a kind voice. Ryouko took the hand in all her ignorance, and went into the car. They left that house forever, and drove to a large estate, Sohma house. _

_Ryouko was blinded by her grief and had no idea what was going on. She followed the man into the estate. _

"_This is your new home, you belong with us." The man said, even though Ryouko had no idea who he was, she trusted him. She nodded, and followed him through the houses; other children looked on as she hurried to keep up with him. _

_They arrived at a room that the man opened and ushered her in. She cooperated willingly, unknowing of what was to come. _

_The man grinned wickedly. "This is your new home, and yours _alone_." He said, his voice suddenly cruel. He slid the door shut and locked it, leaving the girl standing there, still confused about everything that had happened that day. She faintly heard him muttering, "Disgusting monster." as he left. _

Ryouko's eye snapped open, realizing that she had been crying. She slowly sat up, careful about her back, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She noticed that someone else had come home, there were shoes by the door. Apparently they had come in and decided to leave her alone.

Ryouko heard movement upstairs, and saw Kyo immerge from the stairs. His eyes were concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling next to her. Ryouko looked into his seemingly understanding eyes and the tears started flowing again, uncontrollably. He cared so much, like no one had ever cared for her before, and she was so ungrateful to them, she suddenly felt bad.

Kyo was shocked at the tears suddenly coming from Ryouko. "Are you okay?" He repeated, more urgently this time.

Ryouko closed her eye, willing the tears to stop. "I'm sorry!" She flung her arms around Kyo shoulders, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry, I've been so ungrateful, please forgive me!"

Kyo was obviously confused, so he said the only thing he thought suitable. "I forgive you." He wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace.

**Author's note:**

**I'm still no closer to ending this story, but oh well, what can I do? **

**Do you guys have any ideas on how I should end it? If you do, please tell me, I'm just about out of ideas.**

**And you'll get cookies if you do!! (:) (:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Author's note:**

**Cookies for:**

**BlueFireBlackHeart, EernalVampress, Hazel23, YayItsUjala, and mewbunnysakura!**

**Cookies for all of you guys!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 20 **

Ryouko lay awake in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She ached all over from her fight with Haru, and her mind still wandered to after school that day, when she had broken down and cried in front of Kyo. Her black hair lay tasseled around her head, framing her pale face. A sigh escaped her lips, her eye wandering throughout the room.

She didn't know why she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was her mind wandering between memories of the distant past, or her dread to wake up in the morning, probably sore. She shut her eye forcefully, willing sleep to calm her restlessness. Finnally, sleep came, but it wasn't a pleasant sleep, Ryouko tossed and turned, moaning softly.

**Dream**

_Ryouko was in the hallway of her highschool. Students rushed by, not noticing her at all. She noticed that she was in her uniform, but it was the uniform from her new school, not her old one. It felt strange, and unfamiliar. After standing there, blinking for a moment, she also realized that her scar was gone. She was overjoyed to the fact that she could see out of both her eyes, not just her left one. Raising a hand to her face, she felt around the area that the scar had been, it was flawless, no cuts, bruises, and no scar. _

_She stepped into the stream of students, to ask where in the school she was. "Excuse me." She said. No answer. She tapped a passing by student, but her hand just went through them. She made her way into the hearts of the stream, but the teens just passed through her, as if she didn't even exist. _

_Catching a glimpse of Kyo, she ran to him. "What's happening?" She asked desperately. But he didn't reply, just walked through her._

Ryouko shot up out of bed with a start, breathing heavily. She had no idea why she was so scared, but for some strange reason, she just was. Checking her watch, she noticed that she had an hour before she had to leave for school. About to lie back down to sleep, she realized that she only had and hour. She jumped out of bed, took the fastest shower ever recorded, and threw on her uniform.

A disheveled looking Ryouko clunked down the stairs of Shigure's house. She passed up an offer for breakfast, and slid out the door.

**LATER**

Ryouko entered her last class of the day, or some reason, today was very tiring. She slumped in her desk, about to fall asleep, when someone poked her arm. She looked over at the person, eye lid half closed.

"What?" She muttered to Kyo.

"Just a warning, but since you beat up Haru yesterday, someone might come after you." He whispered.

Ryouko grunted half heartedly. "I doubt it." And fell asleep.

**End of class**

Ryouko woke up when the bell rang, surprised by the loud noise. Kyo was waiting at her desk. "Come on, get up." He said, almost urgently.

"What's the rush?" Ryouko muttered, dragging herself out of her seat. She wobbled to her feet and stood next to Kyo. Together, they headed out the classroom door, and towards the exit of the school.

Their last class was near the exit, so they were outside the doors in a minuet. The fresh air woke Ryouko up all the way, so her senses were fully functioning. She was about halfway across the grass in the front of the building, when someone tackled her.

Ryouko hit the ground with a thud, caught completely off guard. The impact loosened the clasp of her necklace, but Ryouko didn't notice. She caught a slight glimpse of her attacker, it was a woman, with back hair.

"Why!" She yelled. "Why did you hurt Haru!?" Obviously, this was the attack Kyo had warned her about.

Ryouko struggled to get out of her grasp. "Get off of me!" The woman didn't give her any slack.

"Why did you hurt him!" She yelled again. Ryouko assumed this was a friend of Haru's, or maybe even his girlfriend.

"Get off!!" Ryouko cried again, this time, getting slightly agitated. Ryouko attempted to kick her, but to no avail.

A fist hit the side of her face, but just in time, she moved, so the fist only grazed her cheek, and the momentum made it keep going, to hit her necklace. Ryouko squired harder, as to protect the necklace from being removed.

"GET OFF!" She snarled, obviously very angry. By now, a small crowd had formed, to see the two girls fight.

Ryouko managed to roll onto her chest, although she didn't know why she did. It proved to be a mistake, as the woman aimed a blow at the base of her skull. Ryouko rolled just fast enough, but, to the wrong direction. The blow hit the side of her necklace, breaking the clasp, and sending it feet away.

After that, time seemed to go in slow motion. Ryouko reached her arm after the necklace, silently screaming. She knew that this was the end. All the people around her would see her terrible monster form, and things would never be the same. She would be forced to move far, far away, and never see her friends again. She would never see Kyo again, or Tohru. Silent tears bubbled up in her eyes, spilling over and streaming down her face.

She waited or the searing pain of her wings ripping through her back, and the horror of seeing through her eye again. She waited for the scales to burst from her skin, and for her grotesque shape to be revealed.

But it never came.

Just beyond her outstretched fingertips, she watched, at the beads that made up her necklace, shattered. For some reason, the beads that had been on Kyo's wrist, had fallen off, and the fragments of them laid next to hers.

Ryouko was very confused, why hadn't she transformed? Why had her beads shattered? And why, wasn't the woman pummeling Ryouko with her fists anymore?

Ryouko looked up; the woman was no longer on top of her. Kyo was standing over her, glaring at someone that Ryouko couldn't see. She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position when a fact suddenly dawned on her.

Their beads had shattered.

And their curse, had been lifted.

**Author's note:**

**And that's the end of the story. I hope you liked it! And yes, that was Rin. And if you want to read more stuf by me, just send suggestins to me for what catagory my next FanFiction should be in!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
